seven_sins_vs_seven_virtuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Kailyn DiAnglo
Alice DiAnglo Name: I'm Alice Kailyn DiAnglo. Just call me Pride. Age: You're not supposed to ask a woman that! But whatever...I'm supposed to be 21, but I'm stuck at 17. Abilities: I can create any type of shadow being and control it. I can also see into one's mind to find out their fears and darkest secrets...I only use that on members of Chronos, though *wink* Hair Color: Pure white with a streak of purple in the front. Eye Color: Oh, they're like shimmering ice on a Winter's Night~! ...*cough* I mean, uh, icy blue. *nervous chuckle* Height: Five foot Eight. Call me pipsqueak and you're a goner. Personality: Depends. Usually when I'm neutral I can be a bit snarky but trust me, I have a heart of gold. When I'm pissed usually I like to pick fights..um...depressed, I'm rather quiet. Like, I'll stay in my room and you'll hear me singing quietly. In combat...heh...uh...it can get a bit terrifying. I'm never snobbish...well, not always snobbish... Any scars?: ...well, there's a bullet wound on my left shoulder... History: ...do I have to? Fine. My mom and dad were members of the Chronos organization and found it odd how I had white hair and extremely blue eyes. I was pretty smart for my age...like, ''really ''smart. Then I began to attend a Chronos school, where I began to discover my shadow manipulation. And...that's when I met Zero...*seems lost for a moment with a small smile then coughs* Uh...anyway, he knew I was one of the Seven Deadly Sins. We became great friends...but then we were seperated when I was like, 10...they found out I was Pride, which wasn't good. I killed my dad—BY ACCIDENT! THE SHADOWS WERE JUST OUT OF CONTROL!— and my mom was PISSED. Well, long story short, met up with other Chronos people, Zero too, mom aimed a gun at me. Hell, I thought I was a goner...but Zero tackled her and she just struck me in the shoulder. I ran off. Some Shadow People I made helped me fix my wound a bit. And...yeah, that's about it. I started to learn about going into people's minds, and targeted Chronos members and...well, had a bit of fun, I guess. Clothing Style: T-shirts, jeans, Chuck Taylors, anything that's not expensive. But if it's a special occasion, then that's when I'm all high society like *laughs* Interests: Music, playing acoustic guitar, reading, drawing, sometimes singing...and uh...Harry Potter... Other: I do have some insecurities...like my looks, my body type, and my love for Harry Potter...I do have a tattoo...it says in purple lettering "Obliviate", but the "O" is a gold pocketwatch and it has roman numerals falling out of it...it helps remind me to stop dreading on the past and just erase it from my mind. Relationships Greed(Zero): He's one of my closest friends. I've known him for so long and...yeah, that's all. Lust(Scarlet): Eh. She's alright. We get along sometimes but not really. She's always bugging me about anyone I like. Humility: My opposite? I haven't met them yet. I just hope they're not some idiot. Dating anyone?: Nope. I've been single forever. Though I'm a bit conflicted about some emotions for- ....someone (OOC: It's Zero, if you didn't know XD)